Más que Leyendas
by Kerolunaticat
Summary: Después de vencer a Quetzalcóatl Leo debe enfrentar otra amenaza. Sin una profecía que lo respalde debe buscar la forma de salir victorioso sin corromper su alma en el proceso.
1. Chapter 1

-Pero miren qué tenemos aquí...

Se escuchó el eco de una voz siniestra y profunda entre la húmedas paredes de la prisión.

-Hasta el hombre más honrado viene a hacer pactos con el diablo...

Entre las tinieblas apareció una figura, un hombre vestido de negro que avanzaba con paso lento pero decidido. Su silueta era iluminada por la luna cuyo resplandor se abría paso entre los orificios del techo en ruinas.

Alzó la vista, y su mirada de rojo brillante penetraba el alma.

El hombre que lo había invocado no se inmutó. Aquella honradez se había perdido hace mucho tiempo con la guerra. Ahora simplemente era una persona desesperada que buscaba la salvación.

-Sabes por qué te llamé...- dijo sin miramientos manteniendo la vista enfrente a través de las rejas que lo separaban -Quiero hacer un trato contigo.

El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada y como si de una pesadilla se tratara, los guardias y los demás ocupantes de la celda siguieron sumergidos en un profundo sueño.

-¿Y qué es lo que buscas? ¿Poder? ¿Riquezas?- lo miró fijamente a los ojos cortando la distancia entre ellos -...¿ _Vivir_?-

-Quiero que nos saques a todos de aquí, a cambio te daré mi alma...- dijo con voz grave.

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro -Lo lamento pero tengo que declinar...

El teniente abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-...P-pero...- si las leyendas eran ciertas el alma era la moneda y forma de pago por un favor, si se negaba sólo podía significar una cosa...

-¡No puedes dejarnos aquí!- exclamó sujetando con fuerza las rejas de la celda que lo aprisionaban.

Les había prometido a sus hombres que los sacaría, que hallaría la forma de escapar. No podía fallar de nuevo, no después de lo de...

Apretó los ojos inhalando con fuerza.

-¡Te dare mi alma! ¡Mi vida! ¡Cóbratelo de una vez!

-Tú me pides que te salve a ti y a tus hombres- Lo interrumpió mientras hacía desaparecer su cuerpo para trasladarse a otro punto de la prisión, a un lado del guardia que debía estar vigilando a los prisioneros.

-Sin embargo con tu alma no será suficiente... los tratos que manejo son por persona- dijo mientras jugaba con las llaves que colgaban de la pared desinteresadamente -Y lo que tú me propones simplemente no me beneficia...

El teniente lo miró estupefacto, pues había pensado que un pago bastaría, no podía obligar a sus compañeros a hacer lo que él.

-¡Entonces sácame de aquí! ¡Así podré liberar a mis compañeros! ¡O... no sé! ¡Sólo dame las llaves o algo! -exclamó angustiado pensando que tal vez si sólo salvaba su vida se cobraría un alma y así él tendría la oportunidad de proteger a sus compañeros.

-Crees que podrás salvarlos...- comentó con interés.

El capitán miró a sus espaldas, sus amigos profundamente dormidos contaban con él. Ciegamente confiaban en él.

-... Hay una delgada línea entre lealtad y estupidez... que fácilmente puede llevar a la muerte.

El hombre de ojos rojos hizo gala de sus poderes de nuevo y apareció dentro de la celda.

-No sólo puedo liberarte, sino salvarte- el otro lo miró con desconfianza. -Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ellos...

-¡No importa! ¡Ayúdame a mí y yo los ayudaré a ellos! ¡Me encargaré de sacarlos a todos de aquí!- exclamó valerosamente -Los soldados no nos verán y cuando amanezca ya estaremos muy lejos.

-Eso no va a pasar...

El hombre golpeó las rejas frustrado pues se le estaban acabando las opciones. Había perdido casi toda esperanza.

-¡He pasado cosas peores! ¡Sobreviví la refriega del Monte de las Cruces y Valladolid! ¿¡Qué puede ser diferente ésta vez?!

-Que no sólo ustedes morirán ésta noche...- El hombre de traje negro apareció afuera de la celda y se paseó en frente de la reja con la espalda erguida haciendo sonar sus espuelas doradas al caminar.

-El fusilamiento es el menor de tus problemas.

-¿Qué?

-Se acerca una amenaza que ni siquiera sus armas podrán detener y tus hombres no verán el amanecer...- dijo sonriendo.

¿A qué se refería? ¿Los atacarían más realistas? Pero por lo que había mencionado, probablemente era algo completamente diferente ...y peligroso. Si era cierto lo que decía entonces no tenía opción.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

-Son conveniencias...

-Pero no quieres mi alma...

-No exactamente...

Soltando un suspiro contestó -¿Qué tengo que hacer?

En su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y esos ojos rojos brillaron con más intensidad. De la nada apareció en sus manos una daga de obsidiana tan obscura como la noche con un mango de plata y un enorme rubí incrustado en el centro.

Le extendió la daga, pero antes de que pudiera recibirla su mano se detuvo en seco. Como si su cuerpo rechazara por sí solo aquella propuesta.

En ese mismo instante se escucharon gritos y disparos.

El soldado que cuidaba de los prisioneros se despertó de un sobresalto al oír el alboroto y la destruccion de afuera, los demás ocupantes dentro de la celda hicieron lo mismo. Sin embargo nadie parecía percatarse del intruso que esperaba pacientemente a un lado de la celda.

Se escucharon preguntas y suposiciones mientras otros intentaban ver lo que ocurría entre las rejas de la ventana. El soldado abandonó su puesto para unirse a la batalla.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido.

-Se te acaba el tiempo...

A cada segundo se sumaban más gritos desgarradores y un temible rugido resonó por todo el edificio.

Con pesar sostuvo la daga entre sus manos, y una visión se apoderó de su mente. Su objetivo, su misión. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

La reja se abrió


	2. Chapter 2

Relampagos, lluvia y gritos.

Estallidos, eco de los pasos que escapan del horror.

Llanto contenido y cuerpos inhertes.

Imágenes que por su rapidez se mezclaban en un torbellino de colores.

... _Desata_...

Al final, entre la oscuridad... una figura... la mirada del mal...

Muerte.

Leo sintió que caía en el vacío y de un sobresalto se levantó de su cama.

Jadeando llevó su mano contra su pecho en un intento por apaciguar su acelerado corazón. Su cuerpo temblaba y tenía la camisa pegada a la espalda por el sudor. Miró a su alrededor reconociendo su habitación. Por la ventana se veía la lluvia caer a cántaros y los relámpagos alumbraban su cuarto de blanco por segundos.

Su respiración se fue tranquilizando y su mano temblorosa y fría pasó por su frente llevando su cabello hacia atrás.

Tragó con dificultad y con el brazo extendido buscó a ciegas los cerillos dentro del cajón de su mesita de noche.

-Maldición...- se quejó cuando sus torpes manos rompieron el primer fósforo, con más lentitud tomó otro y logró encender la vela que tenía a un lado.

Su cuarto se llenó de la poca luz que ofrecía esa llamita, pero era más que suficiente para sosegarlo.

Se quedó sentado en su cama viendo al vacío. No podía recordar que le había causado tanto temor, aun así un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo involuntariamente.

El frío que se colaba por la ventana le llegó al cuerpo sudado, en defensa volvió a envolverse en las cobijas.

Sin apagar la vela cerró los ojos, pensando que conciliaría el sueño, pero de repente escuchó un ruido que llamó su atención.

Volvió a incorporarse ahora más alerta que antes.

-¿Alebrije...?- llamó sin recibir respuesta y esperó en medio del silencio.

Podía ser Cocol, el perro chihuahueño de Dionisia que a veces se cambiaba de cuarto en la noche, pero como estaban en tiempos de guerra era mejor estar prevenidos. Siendo el único varón de la casa tenía que cuidar de su familia.

Sin poder regresar a dormir se calzó sus zapatos negros y con vela en mano salió de su habitación.

La casa estaba oscura y descender por las escaleras cuyo final no alcanzaba a divisar con la vela lo hacía sentirse de nuevo como niño pequeño que le temía a la oscuridad. Pero debía asegurarse de que estaban a salvo.

Se escuchó de nuevo otro sonido proveniente de la cocina. Ahora sí estaba seguro que alguien había irrumpido en su casa y se lamentaba de no haber traído algo con qué defenderse.

Suspiró con fuerza, ya se había enfrentado a cosas peores y con valor recién encontrado descendió por las escaleras. Estaba a punto de llegar al último peldaño cuando de la esquina salió una espantosa figura encorvada con cabello enmarañado.

Leo soltó un grito ahogado y la otra persona exclamó ¡Ay por Dios santísimo!

La siniestra y horrenda figura de cabello enmarañado resultó ser su definitivamente hermosa, bellísima y tierna abuelita que para nada era horrenda o siniestra.

-¡Leo, no me asustes así!- exclamó llevando su mano a su pecho de donde colgaba su relicario.

-¡Casi me muero del susto!

-¡Perdón! ¡No sabía que estabas abajo, abuela!- se disculpó Leo más por creerla un ente maligno que por haberla asustado.

-Escuché un ruido y vine a revisar.

-Pues yo sólo vine por una taza de té- respondió la señora mostrando el envase en su mano.

-Lamentó haberte despertado, pensé que no armaría tanto alboroto.

-No hay problema- respondió Leo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba seguro que le sería imposible volver a dormir.

Pero eso era inusual, pues su abuela tenía el sueño pesado y a estas horas ni la erupción de un volcán podía despertarla; además evitaba tomar líquidos en la noche pues la hacían tener que levantarse a orinar constantemente.

-¿Está todo bien abuela?

-¡Cómo va a estar bien si casi te rompo la cabeza con ésto!- contestó en voz baja.

-¡No! Yo me refería a ti- le dijo Leo también susurrando. Aunque si Dionisia, quien había regresado recientemente del puerto de Veracruz, no se había despertado con sus gritos menos lo haría ahora.

La mirada de Doña Toñita se volvió tierna -Ay mi niño... no te preocupes por mí. Ya sabes que con este clima me dan los achaques de la reuma, por eso vine por una tacita de té para calentarme ¿Quieres un poco? El fogón sigue tibio.

-Gracias abuela.

La anciana tomó el relicario y se persignó antes de guardarlo por debajo de su camisón. Leo frunció el ceño pues eso era señal de que algo le preocupaba.

-Bueno... ya me voy a la cama. Espero que a tu hermano no le toque esta lluvia- y sin decir más con paso lento subió las escaleras.

-Descansa...- le dijo antes de partir a la cocina.

Justo como había dicho su abuela las brazas aún desprendían calor y la olla con té soltaba un aroma a canela y piloncillo. Si se había tomado el tiempo para prepararlo entonces su abuela ya llevaba tiempo despierta. Leo cogió una taza para servirse y buscó en la canasta de comida los tamales que habían preparado ese día por la llegada de Dionisia con su perrito nervioso.

Si no iba a poder dormir por lo menos comería algo. Sus amigos decían que era un barril sin fondo y en este momento lo comprobaba.

Ya con los alimentos en la mesa se sentó.

Y se quedó sin hacer nada mirando al vacío.

-Ugh...- se quejó dejando caer su frente contra la mesa más fuerte de lo necesario.

Sin hambre o sueño a la mitad de la noche con la sensación de que algo malo había pasado sus pensamientos de nuevo fueron hacia su abuela. Estaba actuando extraño, tal vez estaba enferma.

O tal vez él estaba paranoico.

Sin ánimo le dio unos sorbos a su té, algunas mordidas a su tamal, y regresó a su cuarto. La mecha de la vela estaba a punto de consumirse, a fuera se podía escuchar el caer de la lluvia que no aminoraba. Sabía que era imposible volver a dormir, pero aun así lo intentaría.

Apagó la vela y todo quedó en oscuridad.

Pasó mucho tiempo, pero sin el señor sereno que anunciara la hora no podía saber a ciencia cierta si en realidad habían pasado minutos o más. Cerró los ojos y como si hubiera pasado una fracción de segundo despertó de nuevo en un sobresalto pero ahora asustado por su propio ronquido.

Parpadeó varias veces mientras se quitaba la saliva que escurría por su barbilla. Se giró para mirar por la ventana pero lo primero que vió a pocos centímetros de él fueron unos enormes ojos cafés desorbitados con una lengua de fuera.

-¡Cocol!- exclamó al perro que lo observaba acostado en su almohada quien en seguida comenzó a lamerle la cara.

-¡Agh! ¡No, perro malo! ¡Eso no se hace!- Leo tuvo que sentarse para poder quitárselo de encima -¡Ay, me entró tu baba a la boca!

En ese momento tocaron a su puerta y antes de poder responder Dionisia entró.

-¡Vente pa' ca, Cocol!- el chihuahueño ladró contento y saltó de la cama para ir con su dueña.

-¡Mira nomás quién te vino a saludar!- le dijo a Leo mientras éste se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su camisa.

-Buenos días nana Dionisia...- dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-¡Ya prepárate mi niño que el desayuno está listo!- y se fue riendo con su chihuahueño tembloroso en brazos.

El muchacho suspiró dejándose caer en la cama, quería dormir más pero sabía que Dionisia no lo dejaría en paz hasta que bajara. Sin más remedio se levantó, se vistió con la misma ropa de día de ayer y salió de su cuarto.

Se escuchaba el hervir de la comida, olía a madera quemada, atole, frijoles con arroz y huevo.

-¿Te ayudo en algo, nana Dionisia?

-No mi niño. Parece que te toca desayunar conmigo; tu abuela se quedó en la cama, dice que no durmió bien... y al parecer tú tampoco.

-No pude por la lluvia- mintió.

La mulata soltó una carcajada -Lo mismito me dijo tu abuelita. Oye, hablando de sueño ¿Sabes cuál es mi mayor sueño?

-Uh... no.

-¡El que me da después de comer!- comenzó a reír a carcajadas hasta que escuchó ladrar a su perro.

-¡Ay Cocol, qué latoso eres!- y salió a buscarlo.

Leo bebía de su atole cuando un fantasma salió gritando por la pared.

-¡Mi joven amigo, es imperativo hablar contigo!- el susodicho terminó escupiendo lo que tenía en la boca.

Don Andrés lo miró con reproche meneando la cabeza -Leo, esos son muy malos modales para alguien de tu edad... Tú que puedes comer deberías aprovecharlo en vez de desperdiciarlo...

-¿Qué quieres, Don Andrés?- le preguntó con desgano cuando hubo terminado de toser.

El fantasma cambió su actitud -Mira Leo, Alebrije y yo observamos unos avistamientos muy extraños ayer en la noche.

El chico que limpiaba su chaleco con el trapo de la cocina se detuvo en seco.

-Eran como la una de la madrugada. Tiempo bien conocido por todos en el que salen los espíritus malignos a rondar por la tierra y observé que a lo lejos...- pero fue interrumpido por Dionisia que le gritaba desde la entrada de la casa.

-¡Mira, Leo! ¡Ven, mira esto!- frunciendo el ceño él y el fantasma salieron de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa?- la nana estaba con su perrrito y a un lado de ella el alebrije de colores.

-¡Hola Leo!- le saludó, el joven esperaba a que su nana lo sacara a escobazos pero Dionisia veía maravillada a su amigo.

-¡Te dije que no entraras a la casa, lagartija multicolor!- le reclamó Don Andrés sin que los escuchara la mulata.

-¡Mira que chihuahueño tan chistoso!- exclamó emocionada -¡Ven aquí chiquito, ven aquí!

-No creo que pueda aguantarme señora...- le respondió Alebrije mientras Cocol como cualquier perro le olía el trasero. Como sólo escuchó puros ladridos Dionisia se animó a cargarlo.

-¡Ah pero si estás bien pesado!- dijo con dificultad y con una fuerza que nadie se imaginaba que tuviera logró levantarlo del suelo. El alebrije rió contento y hasta movía su cola como perrito feliz.

-¿Es tuyo Leo?- le preguntó.

-Uh... no. Él es mi amigo del que te comenté...

Recién había llegado Dionisia de su viaje le platicaron de todo lo que había sucedido con Quetzalcóatl.

-¿El fantasma?

-No, él es Alebrije; le llamamos así porque no podemos pronunciar su nombre. Y de hecho también Don Andrés está aquí.

Leo hizo las introducciones y de esa manera el fantasma se volvió visible para ella.

-¡Ay pero que cosas ven mis ojos!- exclamó con una sonrisa dejando en el piso al alebrije quien aún divisado como chihuahueño de colores se puso a jugar con Cocol.

-Mi estimada señora...- Don Andrés tomó su mano dándole un beso -Sé que el deslumbre de mi armadura puede cegar a muchos, pero no tanto como su belleza.

Dionisia soltó una risita y Leo puso ojos en blanco y carraspeó para que le pusieran atención.

-Don Andrés estaba diciéndome algo importante, tal vez si vamos al granero podamos continuar.

-¡No! ¡No me saquen, por favor!- exclamó asustado Alebrije, para Dionisia el chihuahueño de colores soltaba chillidos de inconformidad.

-¿Y a éste que le pasa?- se acercó a acariciarle las orejas.

-No quiere salir. Dice qué hay un aroma horrible en el aire- explicó Don Andrés.

-¡Exacto! Y tu casa huele muy bien, Leo.

Ok... estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas esa mañana y necesitaba resolverlas. Pero primero el diente y luego el pendiente.

-Muy bien. Haremos esto: mi abuela no va a bajar hasta tarde, así que por lo mientras te puedes quedar- el alebrije en cuestión exclamó feliz ¡Yupi!.

-Don Andrés...- dijo dirigiéndose al fantasma -Déjame terminar de desayunar y podemos hablar después de esto con Marcela.

-¿Marcela? ¿Esa niña no es tu novia?- preguntó Dionisia con interés.

Leo sintió que se le subía la sangre al rostro y partió diciendo -¡Ya me voy que se enfría mi comida!

Ya estando en el otro cuarto escuchó a Dionisia exclamar entre carcajadas -¡Le atiné!

Hasta podía jurar que el chihuahueño también reía.

-Uy... huele bien...

-Sírvete si quieres- le contestó Leo al alebrije que miraba su plato a pocos centímetros de su rostro, pues ya sabía que no conocía el significado de espacio personal.

-¡Ojalá me deje tu abuela quedarme en tu casa!- dijo sirviéndose en un plato uno, dos, tres..., cuatro..., cinco...

Leo dejó de contar, era obvio que ya no habrían tamales para la cena.

-No sé, dice Dionisia que no durmió bien y a veces se pone de malas... pero ¿por qué no te quieres quedar en el granero como siempre?

-Ah pues porque el aire tiene un aroma a huevo podrido.

-Pero no te quejabas ayer de eso.

El alebrije se tragó un tamal entero antes de continuar -No, comenzó poco después de que vimos los relámpagos rojos por el norte durante la tormenta.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, comenzaron durante la madrugada, las nubes eran rojas y había un resplandor muy raro, fue entonces cuando comenzó el aroma... Don Andrés intentó avisarte pero no podía transportarse, ni cruzar paredes ni volar... ¡En fin! Lo bueno es que terminó rápido. Excepto el olor a huevo podrido- finalizó de relatar felizmente antes de volver a comer.

-Cambio de planes, Alebrije- se levantó rápido de su asiento y subió las escaleras al cuarto de su abuela. Tocó la puerta pero no escuchó respuesta así que la abrió lentamente para que el rechinar de las bisagras no la despertaran.

Adentro su abuela dormía en su cama, pero por su ceño fruncido con el relicario en mano no parecía que tuviera un sueño tranquilo. Leo cerró la puerta sin interrumpirla. Bajó corriendo la escalera y de paso rápido a la cocina jaló por la pata a su amigo quien seguía comiendo.

-¡. _.. que me quejo de la vuestra fermosura_!

-¡Epa! ¡Epa! ¡Que con trabalenguas usted no me gana!

-No, mi hermosa doncella, lo que trataba de decirle era...- pero llegó Leo quien los interrumpió.

-¡Voy a salir nana Dionisia, gracias por el desayuno!

-¡Que te vaya muy bien, Leo!- le dijo el fantasma, a su lado Alebrije lo despedía con su pata.

-Ustedes vienen conmigo...

-¡No! ¡yo no quiero salir!- se quejó el alebrije quien con apariencia de chihuahueño fue mimado por Dionisia en cuanto escuchó sus chillidos.

Leo golpeó su frente exasperado y pensó en una idea.

-¡Vuelvo en un segundo!- salió corriendo del cuarto y en lo que transcurría el minuto volvió con un pañuelo en mano.

-Toma...- le acomodó el paliacate rojo que tenía untadas hierbas aromáticas.

-¡Que rico!- exclamó feliz el alebrije -¡Así ya no tendré que oler ese aroma horrible!

-Muy bien, ya estamos listos.

-Llega a tiempo para comer y acuérdate que hoy toca carta- Leo puso ojos en blanco.

-De acuerdo...- respondió forzadamente antes de marcharse pues las cartas de su hermano sólo estaban dirigidas a su abuela y a Dionisia.

-¿A dónde vamos, muchacho?- le preguntó el fantasma.

-Debemos hablar con Marcela y con Fray Godofredo, a ver si saben algo de lo que sucedió.

-No hay problema- Don Andrés desapareció en un haz de luz y al instante regresó.

-¡Listo! Le he pedido a nuestra joven y valiente amiga que nos espere en la catedral.

-Entonces vamos para allá.


End file.
